DragonBall Z: The Z-fighters Go To Kindergarten
by XxStarrbucksLoverXx
Summary: This Story Is About When The Z-fighters Are Kids And Go To Kindergarten Will They All Stick Together? Would One Friendship Mess Up The Entire Group? How Long Can These Group of Mischief Kids Survive In Kindergarten? Find Out Today! (Note: This story I will be posting this story on wattpad to my wattpad name is StarrbucksLover) This story will be uploading faster on wattpad also
1. Chapter 0: Character Indroduction

Chapter 0: Character Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ,DragonBallZKai,DragonBallGT

Z Warriors

Goku/Kakarot: Age:5 Height:3.6: A goofy loving kid who wants to get a along

with everyone he is apart of the Z warriors he loves to eat and spar. His best

friends are Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, and his Rivial Vegeta He is a full blooded

Saiyan his father is (Bradock) and his older brother is (Raditz).

Vegeta: Age:6 Height:3.5: A rude, arrogant, mean, and selfish boy that wants

to be the best he is apart of the Z warriors he loves to spar and cause others

harm. His friends are Piccolo, 17, and his Rivial Kakarot. He is full blooded

Saiyan His father is (King Vegeta) and his younger brother is name (Tarble)

he likes to be called Prince Vegeta.

Krillin: Age:6 Height:3:3: He is a bald headed midget that gets scared a lot.

He is the shortest out of the Z warriors. He was in a group before he joined the

Z warriors he was a ex-monk his ex-members would bully him a lot until he

stood up for himself His friends are Goku, Piccolo,Tein, Bulma, Chichi, and

Jeice.

Bulma: Age:6 Height:3:4: She is the most richest and famous girl known her

dad ( Mr. Briefs ) is a scientist she is very smart for her age she is apart of the

Z warriors though she don't fight as much She likes to draw and go shopping

with her two best friends 18 and Chichi her friends are Goku, Krillin,

Piccolo, 17, and Cell.

Andriod 18: Age:5 Height:3:5: She is a female andriod that is stubborn and

doesn't want to be bothered. She is apart of the Z warriors she loves to fight

and hang out with her twin 17 and her best friends Bulma, Chichi, and Zangya

Her father is ( ) and brother's are ( Andriod 16,17,13, and Cell)

Andriod 17: Age:5 Height:3:5: He is a cocky android that think he's the ruler

of the planet he is apart of the Z warriors and loves to fight and draw he fights

with his twin sister 18 but buy her anything to make it up to her. His friends

are Vegeta and Piccolo he considers the other Z warriors as friends but not as

much as Piccolo and Vegeta. His father is ( ) and is brother's are

(Andriod 16,13 and Cell ).

Regular People

Yamcha: Age:7 Height:3:7: He is a player and he is also weak he think he can

grab every girl he sees and then ends up cheating on them he failed

kindergarten and had to repeat the grade yamcha has no friends he gets

bullied by (Frieza,Cell,Buu,Zarbon,Bojack,Brolly,Turles, and Dedoria) He

is jealous of Cell,Vegeta,Goku and 17.

Maron: Age:6 Height:3:6: The Rivial of the Z Warriors. Maron is a dumbass

who doesn't care about grades only boys she hates bulma because she thinks

she stole her looks.

Sarah: Age:5 Height:3:4: Maron's Minion Caludia: Age:6 Height:3:5: Maron's

Minion

Launch: Age:5:Height:3:7: A girl who changes her personality with a single

sneeze she is friends with the Z warriors she likes to build and draw.

Tien: Age:6: Height:3:7: A 3 eyed boy who is friends with the Z warriors he

has a secret crush on Launch but his scared of her other personality.

Bad Guys

Kid Buu: Age:5:Height:3:4: A pink monster who loves to bully people and eat

candy

Perfect Cell: Age:6 :Height:3:6: A green bug monster who claims he is the

perfect and most strongest in the universe.

Frieza: Age:6 Height: 3:3: He likes to bully people who his gang

NOTICE: DO NOT FEEL LIKE GETTING INTO DETAILS ABOUT OTHER

CHARACTERS SO IM JUST GONNA GIVE YOU THE NAMES AND AGE

Broly:Age:5:Height:3:6 Mai:Age:5:Height:3:5 Zarbon:Age:7:Height:3:8

Dedoria:Age:9:Hieght:4:3

Bills:Age:6:Hieght:3:6 Whis:Age:5:Height:3:4 Hercule

Satan:Age:6:Height:3:7 Captin Ginyu Guys: All age 6

Groups

Goku Vegeta 17 18 Bulma Chichi Piccolo Krillin

Cell Buu Freiza Bojack Broly Giny Force

Maron and her Minion's

Sorry for missing commas this is my first time and I just wanted to get into the chapters


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Of Kindergarten

_Chapter 1: First Day Of Kindergarten_

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DragonBallz,Kai,and GT_**

 _In West City there was a school_

 _A school named ForestLove Elementary School, The school was so awful kids had to transfer within a week._

 _"Ughhh! Do I have to go to school" Goku asked_

 _"Yes you do Kakarot" Bardock answered annoyed_

 _"I dont see what Kakarot is complaining about he is dumb as a log" sneered Vegeta_

 _"Shut up boy and have some respect" shouted King Vegeta_

 _"Goku turned around and stick his tongue out at Vegeta"_

 _"Why you little"- as vegeta was about to finish he was interrupted_

 _"Goku!, Vegeta!" a blue hair girl called_

 _"Bulma?" Vegeta and Goku said at the same time_

 _" Its been ages since I seen you guys" Bulma said cheerfully_

 _" Yea it has been a while so are you going to ForestLove Elementary School to?"_

 _Goku asked_

 _"Yep" Bulma said_

 _" Oh Good Moring King Vegeta and Bardock" Bulma said_

 _" Good Morning to you to" King Vegeta and Bardock said_

 _" Oh my son is right she is very respectful he also said your a beautiful young woman also" King Vegeta Added_

 _"Bulma blushed"_

 _" **DAD!"** yelled vegeta_

 _"Goku laughed"_

 _" Whats so funny Kakarot" Vegeta sneered_

 _"Nothing" Goku replied instantly_

 _"_ _ **LIAR"**_ _Vegeta yelled and charged at Goku_

 _"Goku then kicked vegeta"_

 _ ***Punches and Kicks wore thrown***_

 _ **"Stop fighting"**_ _yelled King Vegeta_

 _Bardock Breaks The Two Sayains Apart_

 _ **"Are you two crazy?**_ _You do not fight in the middle of the sidewalk" Bardock yells_

 _" It was your sons fault anyway" Vegeta said defensively_

 _" No it was flaim head fault" Goku Protested_

 _ **"EVERYONE STOP YELLING"**_ _the 6 year old blue hair girl said_

 _"Everyone looked at her with wide eyes"_

 _ **"How embarrassing"**_ _King vegeta said in his head_

 _ ***It was 30 seconds of dead silence***_

 _"Anyways" Bardock says breaking the silence_

 _" Look there's the school" Goku stated plainly_

 _ ***As the four people entered the school building***_

 _ ***There stand a little green boy with pointy ears he was wearing dark purple pants and a plain white tee***_

 _"Its Piccolo" Goku and Bulma said cheerfully_

 _"Vegeta just smirked"_

 _"Hey dad why do i have to where this outfit" ( khaki pants and a button up white shirt )_

 _"Because Kakarot I don't want my son going to school in his trainng Gi " Bardock simply stated_

 _" Yea! dad I agree with Kakarot why do I have to where earthling things" ( Blue Jeans with a button up black shirt) Vegeta said annoyed_

 _" My son is a prince I would not have him walking around like he is poor " King Vegeta said angrliy_

 _" I don't why you guys are complaining you both look nice" a girl said walking out the office_

 _" Goku blushed"_

 _" You Would Know" Vegeta Scoffed_

 _" Hey! I being nice and all you can do is reply to me with that tone" Chichi said angrily_

 _" Ughh not with the nagging again" Piccolo said annoyed_

 _" I agree with you piccolo, Kakarot and Piccolo lets go I have no time with this woman nonsense babbling" Vegeta said annoyed_

 _" How rude men will always be men" Bulma said defensively_

 _" Its okay ChiChi Vegeta is just being Vegeta" Bulma said while following the boys_

 _ *** 10 minutes later ***_

 _" Bardock and King Vegeta walk up to the 5 kids"_

 _" They all look at King Vegeta and Bardock whith questioning looks"_

 _" Just great you're all in the same class" Bradock said annoyed_

 _" Yay they all cheered"_

 _" No yay " a man tall man with green skin said_

 _" I don't want my son getting bad grades cause of you brats" King Piccolo stated angrlirly_

 _" What are trying to say my son is a distraction " King Vegeta and Bradock yelled at the same time_

 _" That is exactly what I'm trying to say" King Piccolo said while smirking_

 _" How embarrassing" Goku said_

 _" I know right" Chichi replied_

 _" Lets go before i get even more embarrassed" Vegeta stated_

 _" Everyone agreed"_

 _"The Adults Were To Busy Arguing To Know The Kids Were Gone"_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _"Vegeta and the rest of the group stood at a door that read_ _ **306**_ _"_

 _" I guess this is the class" Bulma said_

 _" Why are you just sitting there KNOCK" Goku said_

 _" Shut up you will blow are cover" Chichi said while hitting Goku on the head_

 _"Ow"_

 _"The door open"_

 _" The 5 kids look up to see a woman that looked like she was in her mid 30s"_

 _" You guys are finally here" The woman said cheerfuly_

 _"She let them in"_

 _"Class all eyes on me"_

 _" They looked at her"_

 _" We have the rest of the 5 students" she said cheerfuly_

 _" GOKUU BULMMMA CHICHIII PICOLO" krillin said cheerfully and Vegeta he ended it with a bored expression on his face_

 _"Fuck you baldy" The sayain prince said_

 _ **"Vegeta!"**_ _the teacher yelled_

 _"Anyways everyone line up its time for assigned seats" the teacher said_

 _" Awwwwwwnnnnnn" the classroom said_

 _" Okay,_ _ **Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Zangya,Cell, Buu, and Piccolo,**_ _will be sitting at the_ _yellow table_

 _ **" Chichi, 18, 17, Krillin, Maron, Sarah, and Whis,**_ _will be sitting at the_ _blue table_

 _"_ _ **Frieza, Bojack, Mai, Laucnch, Broly,Tein, and Bills**_ _, will be sitting at the_ _orange tabel_

 _"_ _ **Caludia,Yamcha, Ginyu,Jace,Burda,Guldo, and Reccome**_ _, will be sitting at the_ _red table_

 _"_ _ **Turles,Dedoria,Zarbon, and Hercule**_ _, will be sitting at the_ _white tabel_

 _" Why do I have to sit by all the boys" Caludia asked crying_

 _" I dont know why you're complaining I have to sit by the flunkies" Turles stated_

 ***Everyone was Drawing***

 _" Once everyone done we will view everybody's" she said with a fake smile_

 _" Done all the kids stated"_

 _" Ok Goku You First "_

 _" Goku walked up this is me and my friend vegeta sparing"_

 _" Eveyone clapped and vegeta just glared"_

 _" Vegeta"_

 _"This is me prince of all-_

 _" Yeayeayea we get prince of all saiyans" NEXT" Yamcha said annoyed_

 _" Vegeta just glared and walked of to sit down"_

 _" Its okay buddy " Goku whispered in Vegeta ear_

 _" Vegeta just sat there with an annoyed expression on his face"_

 _"Yamcha"_

 _" Finally my turn yamcha went up this is me and bulma getting married" he said while smiling_

 _" All the kids laughed"_

 _"Cell"_

 _" This is me killing everyone and taking over earth" HAHAHAHAAHAH cell laughed_

 _" Everyone look at him wide eyed expect for his gang and vegeta"_

 _" Your brother is crazy krillin whispered in 18's ear"_

 _" Yes I know" 18 said blushing from embarrassment_

 _"17and18"_

 _"This is me and my brother going trick-o-treating_

 _"This is me when my sister forced me to go shopping with her"_

 _"Everyone clapped and laughed"_

 _"Frieza"_

 _" This is me destroying all monkies"_

 _" Goku Vegeta Brolly and Turles glared at him cause the knew what he was talking about"_

 _"Buu"_

 _" This is buu eating all candy in universe" kid buu stated_

 _"Hmmph" said vegeta_

 _"Buu stuck out his tongue and danced"_

 _ **" HE DARE MOCK THE PRINCE"**_ _vegeta yelled_

 _" Settle down kids"_

 _ ***The Bell Rung***_

 _"Lunch the teacher yellled"_

 _"All the kids ran to the lunch room"_

 _"All the kids sat at there color coded table"_

 _" So... vegeta said eating his sandwich how do you guys like this school so far"_

 _" THE FOOD IS GREAT" Goku said with is mouth stuffed_

 _" Next time say that without food in you mouth" Piccolo said_

 _" I think its nice" Bulma said"_

 _"Well this school is no fun I'm Cell the perfect being and i shall not waste my time coloring_

 _" I for once agree with you cell" vegeta said_

 _" Goku looked at them dumbfounded"_

 _"We should have and adventure" Krillin said_

 _" Know your talking cueball" Vegeta said_

 _" Hey Krillin Yelled_

 _" Everyone Just laughed"_

 _" So i'll go get 18,17 chichi and cells gang to come with us"_

 _"Good idea" Cell and Vegeta said_

 _" Bulma walked up to 18 and whispered in her ear"_

 _" 18 nodded then told Chichi" Chichi said okay now who's gonna tell cell's gang"_

 _" I will" 18 said_

 _" 18 walked up to them and looked at them"_

 _" Oh look if isn't the beautiful android " Frezia said_

 _" 18 rolled her eyes and said do yall wanna go on a adventure"_

 _"Sure Who will be coming" Frezia said_

 _" Me Cell Bulma Chichi Goku Krillin 17 Piccolo and Vegeta"_

 _"Goku is gonna be there and green man and baldy and earth woman and flame hair" Bojack said_

 _" No way count me out" They all said_

 _" Buu will go if Buu get candy"_

 _" Sure 18 said smiling as she walked away with buu"_

 _"They all looked wide-eyed as the saw them walking away" wait up Bojack Shouted_

 _" Okay everyone here ok here's the plan"_

 _ *** 5 minutes later ***_

 _" So we would do this when its nap time" asked Krillen_

 _" Right 18 said"_

 _" Who says your're incharge" Vegeta said_

 _" Shut up you fool you think you're apose to be in charge" 17 said_

 _" Look You Washer-" Vegeta was about to say something but go interrupted_

 _"Hey what are you guys up to" Yamcha asked_

 _" Nothing shrimp now scram" 17 said_

 _" I agree go away weakling before I make you" Vegeta said_

 _" Look this is not the time" 18 said_

 _"Just tell me whats going on" Yamcha yelled_

 _"Yamcha im sorry but you will just slow us down" Goku said_

 _"Everyone agreed"_

 _" If you dont tell me im gonna tell the teacher" Yamcha said_

 _"Krillin gulped"_

 _"Oh is that a pose to be a threat" Frieza said_

 _" As a mater of fact it is Tein walked up"_

 _" I got your back buddy" Tien said_

 _" Thanks buddy" Yamcha said smiling_

 _" Well if it isn't the two weakling" Broly said_

 _" Look Tien and Yamcha I have no time for you fools so if you dont leave now I will make sure this would be the First and Last Day of Kindergarten" Cell said annoyed with the two_

 _"Vegeta smikred and said is cell threating someone now"_

 _" Nows not the time Vegeta" Goku said_

 _" Are you giving me orders Kakarot_

 _"ENOUGH!" Piccolo shouted I'm tired of everyone nonsense for now on we do this piccolo's way"_

 _"Everyone was shock but yet kept quiet"_

 _"Fine" everyone shouted_

 _"As lunch was over the kids headed back to the classroom"_

 _"Okay nap time the teacher said"_

 _"everyone got on there cot and fell asleep expect well almost everyone"_

 _"Okay now piccolo said"_

 _"All of theme got up and made sure the teacher was sleeping"_

 _" They all went to the door and opened the door"_

 _" shock expression filled their faces"_

 _ **CLIFFHANGER: WHO WAS AT THE DOOR? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT**_

 _ **CHAPTER...BUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAH I**_

 _ **think this story is good so far lol bashing yamcha is so funny if you dont like me**_

 _ **bashing yamcha dont read cause there is gonna be more bashing yamcha**_

 _ **where that came from this is just the start Tell me if you want me to make more chapters**_

 _ **of this because i want to make something someone will read and not waist my time if someone dose not**_

 _ **read it**_


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure

_**Chapter 2: Adventures and Dangers**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball,Z,Kai, or GT some of these lines I used are own by TFS**_

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **"I'm tired of everyone's nonsense were gonna do this piccolo's way"**_

 _ **"They all got up and made sure the teacher was asleep"**_

 _ **"They all went to the door and opened it"**_

 _ **"Shock expression filled their faces"**_

 _ **StarrbucksLover- This time on DBZ the group finds themselfves in troVegeta-**_

 _ **Hey! I thought i was doing the narrator part**_

 _ **StarrbucksLover- Go away vegeta**_

 _ **Vegeta- Ughhh fine but I will do it someday**_

 _ **SttarbucksLover- Finally No more interruption's so anyways This Time On DBZ the group finds**_

 _ **themselfves in trouble can they get out it find out when you red this chapter!**_

 _ ***Vegeta walks back in***_

 _ **"Im sorry"**_

 _ **SttarbucksLover- Its okay veggie**_

 _ **Vegeta- Dont call me that he blushed**_

 _ **SttarbucksLover- Heheheeh ok enough of fooling around let the chapter begin**_

 _"The Z fighters opened the door to see the principal standing across the hall"_

 _"Crap... "Piccolo said to himself_

 _"Hey I cant see" Krillin said him being the shortest in the class_

 _"Shut it baldy your gonna blow our cover" Vegeta said sharply_

 _"Vegeta its not his fault he's short" Goku said_

 _"Whatever Kakarot" Vegeta saida annoyed_

 _"If you two weren't busy you have noticed the group is gone"_ _ **StarrbucksLover said**_

 _"The two sayains rushed out"_

 _ **In the hallway**_

 _" There you guys are" Piccolo said angrily_

 _"Took you two long enough" Cell added_

 _"Whatever lets get a move on" Vegeta said_

 _"They all nod there heads in agreement"_

 _"Little did they know someone was spying on them"_

 _"As the little kids walked down the big hallways something came there way"_

 _"SOMEONE COMING" Piccolo shouted_

 _"Everyone hid by the corner'_

 _" Gosh Piccolo were right here you don't have to yell like that" ChiChi said_

 _" Oh look who talking" Buu said_

 _"ChiChi glared at Buu"_

 _"Shhhhh Frieza said you will blow are cover as they heard footsteps"_

 _" A girl with blue skin and orange hair walk past"_

 _" Ughhh its just Zangya" Vegeta said annoyed_

 _"Zangya turned around"_

 _"Everyone Frozed"_

 _" What are you guys doing here" Zangya said_

 _"Were having an adventure" Krillin said_

 _"You do not know how to-" Piccolo said but was cut off_

 _" Shut up when Im scared I know" Krillin said_

 _" Okay... Zangya she was about to leave when Goku stopped her"_

 _" You cant go" Goku said_

 _" And why the hell not" Zangya said_

 _" I agree with the blue chick why the hell not" Cell said_

 _" Because if Zangya goes back the teacher will wake up and realize a handful of kids missing"_

 _" He makes a good point" 18 said_

 _" Your gonna have to stay here" Brolly said_

 _"Ughhh Fine" Zangya said while pouting_

 _" As the group continue to walk down the big hallway"_

 _" They stopped at the door that said Hazard_ _ **DO NOT ENTER**_ _"_

 _" Everyone was curious what it said"_

 _"Its says_ _ **DO NOT ENTER**_ _Said Cell ( Cell and Bulma are the smartest)_

 _" Why should we believe a word you say" Krillin stated_

 _" Cell is not tricking anyone he's right on what it says " Bulma said_

 _" Thank You blue hair girl" Cell said_

 _" The name is Bulma" She said annoyed_

 _" Enough with your bickering I'm gonna blast this door down" Vegeta said_

 _" No you fool" Piccolo said_

 _"It was to late"_

 _" The alarm went off"_

 _ ***Alarm sounds rang the entire building***_

 _"Crap" Cell said_

 _"Goku smashed the alarm system the sound went off"_

 _" Good Job Kakarot" Vegeta said sarcastically_

 _" Thanks" Goku said not catching the sarcasm_

 _" Everyone laughed"_

 _"Okay lets get a move on" Bojack said_

 _" They went to the next hallway"_

 _" They saw a door that said Play Place"_

 _" They all got excited"_

 _" Give me a boost" Vegeta said_

 _" 17 nodded and gave the young sayain a boost"_

 _" Damn it..." the young sayain growled_

 _"whatsup?" 17 asked_

 _"The damn door is locked" the sayain said_

 _" Well just great wear are we gonna find a key" Freiza said_

 _" Just then everyone smirked and turned there head to Kid Buu"_

 _" Kid Buu looked at them doumbfounded_

 _"Just then he caught on"_

 _" No way will buu turn into a key"_

 _"Awwwn but please buu" Goku and ChiChi asked_

 _"Buu looked them and shook his head"_

 _"Hey Buu If you change into a key you can come to my house and eat all the candy you want!" Bulma said cheerfuly_

 _"Buu smiled and tore a piece of him to make a key"_

 _"Done" Buu said_

 _" Vegeta smirked and got the key from buu"_

 _" The door opened and there stood there worst enemies"_

 _" Well Well if it isn't vegeta and his gang" Nappa said_

 _"Oh look its baby kakarot" Raditz said while patting his little brother on the head_

 _"Stop it" Goku said_

 _" And what are you going to do" Raditz said_

 _" Frezia was laughing"_

 _" Why are you laughing shrimp" Cooler asked_

 _" Frezia faced paled, why are you here cooler"_

 _"None of your business brat" Cooler said_

 _" Well if you don't mind your sibling talk I would like to go inside" Cell stated_

 _" The hell you are" Android 13 said_

 _"Brother?" Cell said"_

 _ **" Jeez what the shit StarrbucksLover where are these people coming from"**_ _Krillin asked_

 _"Krillin stop breaking the forth wall" Chichi said nagging_

 _"Nappa can you and your gang get out of our way" Vegeta demanded_

 _"Oh and who's gonna make us" Nappa said_

 _"I will" Goku said_

 _" Look shrimp your a weakling just run along" Raditz said_

 _"Ok lets do this" Piccolo said_

 _" All the chibis charged at nappa and his gang"_

 _ ***Cooler tried blasting them with a ki ball***_

 _ ***They dodged it***_

 _ ***Frieza came around and kicked his brother***_

 _ ***ughhh* Cooler grunted**_

 _"Next were Goku and Raditz"_

 _"Look brother you know i will win" Raditz said_

 _"Enough talk lets fight" Goku said_

 _*_ _ **Goku charged at Raditz with full speed and threw punches***_

 _ ***Raditz dodged and kicked Goku to the floor***_

 _ ***Goku got back up and started punching is brother***_

 _ ***ughhh why dont you stay down kid* Raditz said**_

 _ ***Piccolo came behind Raditz and prepared his attack* SPECIAL BEAM CANNON he yelled**_

 _ ***Raditz flew to the wall***_

 _"Now it was Vegeta and Nappa to face each other"_

 _"Look Nappa you know Im a great deal stronger then you" said Vegeta_

 _"hahahahahah" Nappa laughed_

 _" In your dreams kid" Nappa said_

 _*_ _ **Vegeta charged at nappa and punched him***_

 _ ***Nappa cupped his cheek and said hey that was a sucker punch!***_

 _ **"Vegeta smirked" Theres know rules in fighting he said**_

 _ **" Whatever" Nappa said**_

 _ ***Nappa charged at vegeta***_

 _ ***After 10 minutes of fighting***_

 _ ***Nappa and his gang was on the floor with cuts and bruises***_

 _"That takes care of that" Cell said_

 _"Raditz got up" "You may have one this time but mark my words this is the only battle you will win" Raditz said_

 _"Yea Yea Yea whatever" Freiza said_

 _" Nappa and his gang left"_

 _ **In the play area**_

 _"Finally now we can have fun and play" Piccolo said_

 _"All the kids went further into the room"_

 _"Look it's a giant castle" Vegeta said_

 _"I don't get it, It's just a castle" Goku wondered_

 _"Kakarot, Im a prince and a prince needs a castle" Vegeta said as he read Goku's mind_

 _"Thats dumb" 18 said_

 _"Blue hair woman, I demand you to be my princess in my castle" Vegeta said_

 _"This blue hair girl has a name" Bulma yelled_

 _"Well I dont know about you guys but im going to the chemistry tabel" Cell said_

 _"Me to" Bulma said while walking away with Cell_

 _"Everyone started at them wide eyes"_

 _* cough-cough-cough NERDS* Piccolo and Freiza said_

 _"Vegeta got mad and balled up his fist" *No one turns Prince Vegeta Down* He said in his mind_

 _"Chill out" 17 said_

 _" I know right its plenty fish in the see" 18 added_

 _" No one asked you washer machine"_

 _"18 glared at Vegeta" well don't burst a vain flame head 18 said_

 _"Why you tin-" Vegeta was about to finish_

 _"Thats enough we don't wanna get caught" Piccolo said_

 _" HEY!" A voice said_

 _" Everyone turned there heads"_

 _" Well if it isn't scar face" 17 said_

 _" Why you little piece of tra-" Yamcha was about to say something but got cut off by 18_

 _"Why are you here" 18 asked annoyed_

 _"Cause I can problem" Yamcha said_

 _"Yes it is a problem you fool now the teacher might suspect something" 18 said_

 _" As a mater of fact she wont" Tien said_

 _" Oh great more fools" Vegeta said_

 _" Look Vegeta your just mad cause Bulma is hanging out with bug guy" Yamcha said_

 _"Who are you calling bug guy" Cell said_

 _"You of course your the only bug hear"_

 _"Cell got angry and sad"_

 _"Hey leave my brother alone at least he's not a weakling" 18 said then smirked_

 _" Oh how can someone so beautiful can be related to someone so ugly" Yamcha said_

 _" Okay that's it I'm done with his childish nonsense" Cell said furious_

 _" Cell walked to Yamcha"_

 _"Before you know it Yamcha was out cold"_

 _"Hmmmph he's fast but not as fast as me" vegeta thought_

 _"Hey where's buu" ChiChi asked_

 _"Your right he's gone" Piccolo said_

 _" I cant see Kakarot either" Vegeta added_

 _" Oh no this is bad" Bulma said_

 _" Just then it was a loud crash"_

 _"Everyone looked to see Goku and Buu playing at the chemistry table"_

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" Bulma and Cell yelled at the same time_

 _"Goku your arm!" ChiChi yelled_

 _" Ahhhh" Goku said_

 _" It was a big black and yellow boil on Goku's arm"_

 _"Ahhhhh" Goku screamed in pain_

 _"Kakarot" Vegeta said_

 _" Take the pain" Piccolo said_

 _"Why are you two sitting there help him" Krillin Shouted at Cell and Bulma_

 _"Im only 6 I dont know what to do" Cell said panicked_

 _" Its okay Cell me and you are the smartest we can do this" Bulma said_

 _"Can you help him and stop with the mushy-mushy stuff" Piccolo said in disgust_

 _"You're right Bulma I can do this"_

 _" The two 6 year old's walked up where Goku was"_

 _" It burns" Goku cried out_

 _" I know it does just stay calm " Bulma said calmly_

 _" Okay Cell hand me a needle we need to pop this thing" Bulma said_

 _"NEEDLE!" Goku yelled afraid_

 _"Calm down Goku It will only be a pinch" Cell said while smirking_

 _"Ahhhhhh! No No No" Goku Yelled_

 _" STOP ACTING LIKE A BIG BABY" Piccolo said_

 _"Goku stopped"_

 _"Thanks Piccolo" Bulma said_

 _"Piccolo just nodded"_

 _ ***Bulma stick the needle in Goku arm***_

 _" Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled_

 _" Okay next alcohol" Bulma said_

 _" Cell nodded and handed her the alcohol"_

 _ ***Bulma gently rubbed alcohol on Goku's skin***_

 _"Ouchhh that stings" Goku whined_

 _"Okay now we need to sew this up" Bulma said_

 _"WHAT!" Goku yelled_

 _" Cell you need how to sew things up" Bulma asked ignoring Goku's comment_

 _" Bulma Im not a doctor" Cell said_

 _ *** Bulma glares at Cell***_

 _"Okay fine" Cellsaid with defeat_

 _ ***Cell took the needle and string***_

 _"AHHHH NO NO NO" Goku shouted_

 _" I haven't even started yet" Cell said annoyed_

 _"Oh" Goku said dumbfounded_

 _"This is gonna be a long day" Piccolo thought_

 _ ***Cell started sewing up Goku's arm***_

 _ ***After ten minutes of screaming and crying Cell was finally done***_

 _"Im such a genius" Cell said while smirking_

 _" Hmmph show off" Freiza said_

 _"Are you mad" Cell said while snickering_

 _" We did it Bulma said while high-fiving Cell"_

 _"Well if you and Cell like doing those things maybe you should date" Vegeta said with jealousy in his tone_

 _"Everyone laughed"_

 _" Bulma and Cell blushed"_

 _" Her? know way I rather die then date Bulma" Cell said_

 _" Look who's talking" Bulma said angrily_

 _"Enough of you arguments" Piccolo said_

 _" Yea lets go you guys wasted all are time" 18 said_

 _" All the chibis left the room"_

 _Back in the hallway_

 _" That's was the worst adventure I ever had" Goku said_

 _" Why? Its It because little Kakarot got hurt" Vegeta said_

 _" Yes, but at least I didn't get turn down by a girl" Goku said while snickering_

 _"Everyone laughed expect for ( Bulma Vegeta Cell and Piccolo)"_

 _"Grr..." Vegeta growled_

 _" Oh is the prince mad " Zangya mocked_

 _" Oh i think he is" Krillen added_

 _" Shut it orange hair girl and badly" Vegeta said_

 _" We have names you know" Zangya added_

 _" Well Vegeta have names for all of us" Chichi added_

 _" Im nag women, Bulma is Blue Hair Women, Zangya is Orange Hair Girl,Piccolo is GreenBoy or_

 _Namek, Goku is Kakarot, Cell is Pink Eyes or Bug Boy, Frieza is FagBoy or Unknown Gender,_

 _Krillin is Baldy or Shorty, 18 is thing 1 , 17 is thing 2,Buu is Bubblegum, Yamcha is weakling,_

 _Maron is Bimbo, and the rest of the kids he just call theme by their normal names and Zarbon is pretty boy ChiChi explained_

 _"Everyone look at her with wide eyes"_

 _" How did you-"_

 _" I hear him saying it all the time " Chichi said_

 _" So now your stalking me nag women" Vegeta asked_

 _" ChiChi rolled her eyes"_

 _" Lets get a move on Bulma said"_

 _" I prefer pink eyes then bug boy" Cell said_

 _" At least he didn't call you fag boy" Frieza added_

 _"Buu don't care what flame hair boy says"_

 _" Shut-it Bubblegum"_

 _"Noo" Buu said_

 _" Would you guys stop" 17 said_

 _" Are we lost " Zangya said_

 _" Of course were not Bulma knows this place "_

 _" Yea, Is that why we past the exit sign three times" 18 said_

 _" Ok were lost" Bulma admitted_

 _" You fool " vegeta said_

 _" Hey take it easy" Goku added_

 _" If your so smart how about you lead us the way" Cell said_

 _" Everyone nod there head in agreement"_

 _"Vegeta glared" Fine_

 _"Hmm room_ _ **280 , 281 , 282, 283, 284, 285, 286, 287, 288, 289, 290**_ _" Vegeta said to himself_

 _" Hey i found the room" Goku shouted_

 _" Everyone ran where he was"_

 _" Nice work Goku they all said"_

 _" Whatever I could have found it to" Vegeta said_

 _" They all ignored Vegeta's comment"_

 _" Now how are we gonna get in" Bulma said_

 _" I got an idea" ChiChi said_

 _" Krillin since your the smallest you can go threw the small door and open it for us"_

 _"WHAT WHY ME" Krillen said_

 _" Cause your the smallest idiot" Vegeta said_

 _" This is a worse idea"_

 _" Just go" Piccolo said angrily_

 _" Fine" Krillin said while flinching_

 _" Krillin entered the small the door"_

 _" To be honest anyone of us could entered that small door but I didn't feel like doing it" Chichi said_

 _"Everyone nod there head's in agreement"_

 _"Krillin open the door"_

 _" All the Chibi's snuck in"_

 _" They all went to there cot's"_

 _ *** The bell rings***_

 _" Just in time 17 said "_

 _" Wait are we for getting someone" Goku asked_

 _" Everyone went wide eyed"_

 _" Nahhhhhh the all chuckled"_

 _" Wait they all said"_

 _"Yamcha" they all said_

 _ **ITS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THAT WAS ON WILD ADVENTURE. HOW CAN THE CHIBI'S FORGET**_

 _ **YAMCHA THAT'S SO SAD... NOT HAHHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNNY**_

 **UPDATE: I MADE THIS CHAPTER WHEN I MADE THE 1ST AND 2ND ONE I MADE IT ALL IN ONE DAY I DON'T THINK I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY NOT BECAUSE IM LAZY BUT BECAUSE IM GETTING BAD REVIEWS AND I DON'T WANNA MAKE STORIES PEOPLE DON'T ENJOY I KNOW PEOPLE SAY DONT WRITE SHIT IF YOU CAN FINISH THE STORY BUT WHATS THE POINT IF I GET BAD REVIEWS WHAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF CONTINUING CHAPTERS IT'S JUST A WAIST OF MY TIME AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LET ME KNOW**


End file.
